As fresh water resources are becoming increasingly scarce, many nations are seeking solutions that can convert water that is contaminated with salt, most notably seawater, into clean drinking water.
Existing techniques for water desalination fall into four broad categories, namely distillation, ionic processes, membrane processes, and crystallization. The most efficient and most utilized of these techniques are multistage flash distillation (MSF), multiple effect evaporation (MEE) and reverse osmosis (RO). Cost is a driving factor for all of these processes, where energy and capital costs are both significant. Both RO and MSF/MEE technologies are thoroughly developed. Currently, the best desalination solutions require between two and four times the theoretical minimum energy limit established by simple evaporation of water, which is in the range of 3 to 7 kjoules/kg. Distillation desalination methods include multistage flash evaporation, multiple effect distillation, vapor compression, solar humidification, and geothermal desalination. These methods share a common approach, which is the changing of the state of water to perform desalination. These approaches use heat-transfer and/or vacuum pressure to vaporize saline water solutions. The water vapor is then condensed and collected as fresh water.
Ionic process desalination methods focus on chemical and electrical interactions with the ions within the solution. Examples of ionic process desalination methods include ion exchange, electro-dialysis, and capacitive deionization. Ion exchange introduces solid polymeric or mineral ion exchangers into the saline solution. The ion exchangers bind to the desired ions in solution so that they can be easily filtered out. Electro-dialysis is the process of using cation and anion selective membranes and voltage potential to create alternating channels of fresh water and brine solution. Capacitive deionization is the use of voltage potential to pull charged ions from solution, trapping the ions while allowing water molecules to pass.
Membrane desalination processes remove ions from solution using filtration and pressure. Reverse osmosis (RO) is a widely used desalination technology that applies pressure to a saline solution to overcome the osmotic pressure of the ion solution. The pressure pushes water molecules through a porous membrane into a fresh water compartment while ions are trapped, creating high concentration brine solution. Pressure is the driving cost factor for these approaches, as it is needed to overcome osmotic pressure to capture the fresh water. Crystallization desalination is based on the phenomenon that crystals form preferentially without included ions. By creating crystallized water, either as ice or as a methyl hydrate, pure water can be isolated from dissolved ions. In the case of simple freezing, water is cooled below its freezing point, thereby creating ice. The ice is then melted to form pure water. The methyl hydrate crystallization processed uses methane gas percolated though a saltwater solution to form methane hydrate, which occurs at a lower temperature than at which water freezes. The methyl hydrate rises, facilitating separation, and is then warmed for decomposition into methane and desalinated water. The desalinated water is collected, and methane is recycled.
Evaporation and condensation for desalination is generally considered to be energy efficient, but requires a source of concentrated heat. When performed in large scale, evaporation and condensation for desalination are generally co-located with power plants, and tend to be restricted in geographic distribution and size.
Capacitive deionization is not widely used, possibly because the capacitive electrodes tend to foul with removed salts and to require frequent service. The requisite voltage tends to depend upon the spacing of the plates and the rate of flow, and the voltage can be a hazard.
Reverse osmosis (RO) filters are widely used for water purification. The RO filter uses a porous or semipermeable membrane typically made from cellulose acetate or polyimide thin-film composite, typically with a thickness of 1 mm. These material are hydrophilic. The membrane is often spiral-wound into a tube-like form for convenient handling and membrane support. The membrane exhibits a random-size aperture distribution, in which the maximum-size aperture is small enough to allow transit of water molecules and to disallow or block the transit of ions such as salts dissolved in the water. Notwithstanding the one-millimeter thickness of a typical RO membrane, the inherent random structure of the RO membrane defines long and circuitous or tortuous paths for the water that flows through the membrane, and these paths may be much more than one millimeter in length. The length and random configuration of the paths require substantial pressure to strip the water molecules at the surface from the ions and then to move the water molecules through the membrane against the osmotic pressure. Thus, the RO filter tends to be energy inefficient.
FIG. 1 is a notional illustration of a cross-section of an RO membrane 10. In FIG. 1, membrane 10 defines an upstream surface 12 facing an upstream ionic aqueous solution 16 and a downstream surface 14. The ions that are illustrated on the upstream side are selected as being sodium (Na) with a +charge and chlorine (Cl) with a −charge. The sodium is illustrated as being associated with four solvating water molecules (H2O). Each water molecule includes an oxygen atom and two hydrogen (H) atoms. One of the pathways 20 for the flow of water in RO membrane 10 of FIG. 1 is illustrated as extending from an aperture 20u on the upstream surface 12 to an aperture 20d on the downstream surface 14. Path 20 is illustrated as being convoluted, but it is not possible to show the actual tortuous nature of the typical path. Also, the path illustrated as 20 can be expected to be interconnected with multiple upstream apertures and multiple downstream apertures. The path(s) 20 through the RO membrane 10 are not only convoluted, but they may change with time as some of the apertures are blocked by unavoidable debris.
Alternative water desalination or deionization is desired and a method and system for monitoring ion build-up is desired.